


Just Needs To Be Comforted:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny sensed that his boyfriend had a horrible day, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Needs To Be Comforted:

*Summary: Danny sensed that his boyfriend had a horrible day, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that he had time off from his ordeal, or when he was shot. The Blond was glad cause he was able to get everything done at home, that he wanted to do. It also helps that he doesn’t think about the team, or the risks that they take.

He managed to get his chores done in time to make his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett’s meal for dinner. He smiled, as he thought of his man, Because he brought so much happiness into his life, & he could never repay the former seal for that.

Meanwhile, Steve was coming home from a hard day, & paperwork. He couldn’t believe that someone had the balls to take out the mob bosses of the island. It was horrible all around, & he wanted to forget it, & get home to his Danno.

Danny had everything done in time, Cause, He wanted it to be special for Steve. The Shorter Man set the table, & was satisfied with results. Steve came in, & was in awe with the romantic setting. “Danno, This is beautiful”, & he went to hug his lover.

“Anything for you, Super Seal”, Danny told the Five-O Commander, & kissed him sweetly on the lips. The Couple went to have the meal, & they were enjoying each other’s company. Then, They entered the living room, & Danny gave him a massage.

“Ohhh, I love you, Thank you, This feels so good”, The Hunky Brunette moaned out in pleasure. “Everyone just needs to be comforted now, & then”, He said, as a response. With that, They went on with their evening. 

The End.


End file.
